Talkin' about us
by EvilBlueClouds.inKUDETmode
Summary: semua bagai air, mengalir begitu saja. *GAGAL SUMMARY!* Warning: super pendek, gaje, garing kriuk..kriuk..., ranjau typo, krisis kosakata, gak suka jangan liat!


**Title: Talkin' About Us**

**Author: EvilBlueClouds~**

**Summary: semua bagai air, mengalir begitu saja**

**Genre: romance**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: story punya saya, YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi**

**.**  
**Pairing: menurut kalian?**

**Warning: super pendek, gaje, garing kriuk..kriuk..., ranjau typo, krisis kosakata, gak suka jangan liat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amara's POV**

Kututup kedua mataku perlahan dan merasakan habusan angin yang lembut menerpa wajahku, wangi khas yang lembut menyambut indra penciumanku, angin kecil terkadang nakal meniup-niup rambutku.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, mataku yag terlihat sayu ini menangkap, dua sosok manusia. Perlahan bibirku yang pucat ini tersenyum, tatkala melihat dua sosok itu, satu remaja putra dan remaja putri.

'Aku jadi teringat kita berdua, ya, Aknamkanon. Kita yang sama-sama dari keluarga bangsawan, kita yang sama-sama dijodohkan, kita yang sama- sama pemalu, kita yang sama-sama memiliki ego yang tinggi, kita yang sama-sama memiliki gengsi yang tinggi, kita yang sama-sama memiliki pola pikiran yang berbeda, kita yang sama-sama dipersatukan oleh waktu.

Waktu.

Ya, waktu lah yang mempertemukan kita, waktu jugalah yang memisahkan kita.

Aku ingat, waktu kita pertama bertemu, waktu kita makan malam bersama berdua untuk yang pertama, waktu kau melamarku, waktu kita menikah, waktu aku melahirkan malaikat pertama kita, dan... waktu aku kehilanganmu'

"Ibu!" suara yangterdengar familiar ditelingaku mebuyarkan lamunanku, refleks segera aku menoleh kebelakang, aku tresenyum lembut melihat yang memanggilku adalah malaikat kecil kita, Atem.

**Amara's POV end**

"Ibu!" panggil Atem dari kejauhan, refleks ibunya menoleh. "Harusnya ibu istirahat, 'kan?" tanya Atem cemas, Amara menjawab pelan "Ibu tdak apa-pa, hanya jalan-jaan sebentar.". "Tapi biarpun begitu ibu harus istirahat agar cepat sembuh!" seru Atem. "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk." Ucap Amara sambil menggandeng lengan putra semata wayangnya itu.

**Amara's POV**

'Rasanya badan ini mau remuk, ha-ah.. mungkin karena aku masih sakit ya'. Kucoba memejamkan kedua mataku, sebelum aku menangkap bayangan yang sangat aku kenali, sangat aku rindukan.

"Amara." panggilnya halus, sembari mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "A-Aknamkanon?" panggilku dengan suaraku yang sangat serak, 'kenapa dia ada disini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Amara" panggilnya ulang, sambil tetap mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku merindukannya, aku sangat merindukannya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil tangannya.

**Normal POV**

Pagi kali ini memang terlihat sangat biasa, burung-burung bersahutan, matahari juga terlihat sangat cerah, awan berarak lemah gemulai. Namun ini bukan pagi biasa, pagi yang sangat cerah ini tengah diliputi oleh rasa duka, ya.. baru saja tadi malam sang ratu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya akibat sakit yang dideritanya.

"Yang tabah, ya, ouji-sama." Ucap Aishizu, sang pendeta wanita, kepada sang pangeran, sang pangeran hanya tersenyum kecil penuh arti, ikhlas. "Ya."

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Anzu:** fic apa ini, Blue?

**Blue:** (-_-a)

**Bakura:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **MALAIKAT KECIL**, HEAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! *ketawa puas*

**Yugi:** sabar, partner *nepok-nepok*

**Atem:** sompret, ngajak ribut lu, kakek-kakek bertanduk yang psikopat 6(=A=9)

**Bakura:** oh, ngajak berantem lohh! (6=A=)9

**Atem, Bakura:** GYAAAAA! *berantem* (-o =o=)—oo—(=o=o-)

**Sarasa:** malah pada berantem =_=a

**Mana:** eh, iya Janus kagak diapdet, hah?

**Blue:** Janusnya libur dulu ya~ gua kayaknya lagi mendek ide nih, somplak (_ _') gua juga ada fic yang mau gua publish, dan kayaknya Janus bakal libur panjang

**Seth:** baguslah libur, jadi gua nggak ada kerjaan

**Sarasa:** setuju, mas brow~

**Blue:** ya sud, Blue pamit undur diri, silakan diripiw, kalo ikhlas di fave aja sekalian *ngarep*, gomenasai atas kecacatan yang terjadi di dalam fic ini, kritik, saran dan masukan yang membangun akan sangat diterima, dan juga flame.

**Sarasa:** kita akan membuka membuka kesempatan meripiw selebar-lebarnya, selebar lapangan golf di deket watung mie nampol yang legendaris itu.

**Blue:** ya, apa deh~ DADAH SEMUAH! *nyetop elang* *plai tu de skai*


End file.
